


Just us 2

by RealEeri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Confused Byun Baekhyun, Day At The Beach, Flirty Park Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shy Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealEeri/pseuds/RealEeri
Summary: Baekhyun wants to visit a sea and Chanyeol is the only member who has the time to accompany him.But he never thought that two days away from his 28th birthday, he'll discover something new. Something that includes his heart and Chanyeol's.~Inspired of Baekhyun's latest selca this May 2020 wearing his Privé hoodie ^^
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Just us 2

**Author's Note:**

> You could help me to work harder by giving kudos ^^ and comments ^^. I might drop another work before the May ends. Enjoy!

\--  
Playing games day and night has been a habit that anytime could turn into addiction. For an idol like Baekhyun, a full-packed schedule is really exhausting and stressful. With time like this, only playing games helps him to deal with tiring days. He has been a homebody since trainee days but despite of locking himself in his house, he has a lot of friends outside because of his friendly and approachable personality.

Those were also the reason why he became so close with his group members for a short period of time. He is not afraid to let other people enter his life and accept them cheerfully which was one of the reason why he was loved by his fans.

Another set of exciting battle before Baekhyun turned off his computer. The clock says 1:49 pm and he has a sched at 3 pm. 

He is preparing for his 2nd album release. He worked really hard for this one and participate at every aspect of the album. Later will be the practice for the steps and final audio recording for the side tracks. 

After setting a song on his phone, he grab a black t-shirt, privé hoodie and pants in his closets. 

He walks into the bathroom and hum with the song playing at the background.

\---  
Baekhyun posted few selcas on his Instagram account.

After few minutes, a familiar username popped up on his screen. It was his giant best friend Chanyeol inviting him for a face-time.

Before answering the call, he walks out of the practice room because it was loud and his new song is playing. Members haven't hear it yet. Just like fans, they also waits for the date of release.

"Oh hey Chanyeol, why do you call?"

He sat at the black couch.

Park Chanyeol wears his usual black messy hair. By just looking, he is lying on the bed, left face buried at the white pillow.

"I saw your selca on insta. Perhaps do you wear light make-up right now"

Baekhyun casually licks his upper lip before answering.

"I put lip balm earlier but I think it vanished already. I don't wear any make-up now. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing I thought you were wearing one. Maybe it was the filter you used."

"Does it looks bad?"

"No. It looks cute actually."

Baekhyun smile shyly at the compliment. Chanyeol never hesitates to give praises with his visuals.

"You're amused with me again. Sometimes you should ask me to help you get better selcas"

"I'm also good at taking selca though. It was Kyungsoo you should teach once he got back from military."

"Kyungsoo will just slap my hands and send me glares."

Chanyeol laugh at the reply. He switch his lying position and put his head at the headboard. This time, his whole face display on screen.

Baekhyun is waiting for Chanyeol to say something but the giant is just staring back at him.

"You look like a creep Chanyeol"

"Do you wear the ring?"

"Which one?"

"The Chrome Hearts"

"Yeah I have it on my finger"

He shows his left hand for Chanyeol to see the silver ring on his middle finger

"You should wear it at your right hand."

"Why? Does the position of the ring matters? What was the meaning?"

Chanyeol suddenly avoid his gaze and start to scratch his neck.

"I mean.. don't mind it. I was about to tell a joke about it but I forgot. By the way, did you eat?"

"I bet you don't forget it but just too lame to say. Yeah I eat spiced chicken and pizza with manager an hour ago. You? Are you gonna sleep?"

"I ate well earlier. Yeah, I'm gonna sleep after this."

"My practice will end at 12 midnight. I'm working really hard."

"You should. I'm gonna watch it too so impress me."

Baekhyun just chuckled. It suddenly become quiet again. He was about to speak when Chanyeol suddenly stick his tongue out.

Baekhyun just watched how Chanyeol used his tongue to lick his bottom lip slowly.

It weirded him out. He feels something unusual but choose to ignore.

"What are you doing? Why are you licking your lip like that?"

Instead of speaking, Chanyeol smirked. It was followed by a soft moan came directly from the mouth of the giant.

He was about to scold him when Chanyeol face disappeared and greeted back by his home screen.

The call just ended.

Baekhyun's face scrunched because of confusion. 

Sometimes it is hard to understand Chanyeol's mind.  
_

On the other side, Chanyeol grunted with profanities. His right hand is working down there while his head is filled with Baekhyun.

_  
It was Sunday morning. After opening his eyes he checks his phone to see what happened while he was sleeping. He opens the twitter app and saw the trends. After checking some tweets he stumble with a greeting tagging his username. Baekhyun choked on his saliva when he realize something.

His birthday is 2 days away!

He was so busy preparing for his solo album that he even forget his own birthday. 

Maybe it is because their will be no birthday party with fans to remind him his special day. It was planned before to spend his day with the members and drunken the hell out of him. It is also a double celebration because their leader Suho is enlisting on May 14.

How can he forget this.

He lazily stood up from bed and started to neatly tuck the comforter.

After several stretches he picked up a vacuum and swipe it vertically on the carpet.

It was a good habit he learned from Minseok. To clean the bedroom before leaving. When he was still roommate with Chanyeol, their place is like a pig hub. No one dares to clean the room unless it stinks and they do not have clothes to wear anymore.

Now, he is living alone in an apartment. Him and Chanyeol are grown up men and have enough money to purchase own houses so they decide to have separate homes.

Speaking of Chanyeol and his money, he spent so much to Baekhyun. From expensive clothes, shoes, and even accessories like rings and necklaces, he will mindlessly buy it for him.

He understood Chanyeol's pride to show off sometimes but he couldn't understand why he will buy a couple ring for both of them.

It was hilarious, actually. If someone saw them wearing the ring at the same time they would think they are a gay couple or something. He wants to brag this thing to Chanyeol but he will just tease him until the topic forgotten and they will ended up having a cat fight.

Baekhyun makes sure he have done his routine and leave the bedroom to eat breakfast on his small dining area.

He will prepare pancake and bacon for himself. He reach the pan from the lower cupboard before opening the stove. After setting the fire, he poured the liquid with powder pancake on the pan. 

After flipping it on the plate, he placed a little amount of oil for the bacon. When the oil is ready, he carefully place the meat on it. Constantly checking its color before placing beside the pancake.

When he was sure that the stove is off, he grab a seat and place a glass of water on the table with his breakfast.

_

After devouring his food, Baekhyun thinks of what he will do for the whole day. He will not play games today though. Maybe he should meet someone? Is there a member available today?

He checks the GC and saw his selfie video from the bottom of the chats. 

"Is there someone who can join me today"

It takes second before Chanyeol and Junmyeon's icon shows that they are typing.

Suho: I can't go with you today. I will visit a friend  
Ask Chanyeol !!!  
He's here

Chanyeol: Where do you plan to go?  
I just woke up  
Have you eaten  
I still want to sleep

Baekhyun: I want to visit a sea  
Join me, Chanyeol stop being lazy  
Go and fetch me here  
I just finished my food

Chanyeol: sea? this early really?  
If so, I still need to prepare though  
Can you wait me?  
I'll just have a breakfast on the way your home

Baekhyun: Okay just leave me a message if you are near  
Should I do breakfast for you?

Kai: What are you guys talking about  
Where are you going?  
Why are you suddenly visiting a sea??  
Can I join???

Baekhyun: I have nothing to do  
I want a refreshing air from the sea  
You can join us if you want !

Chanyeol: No need. I just have a cup of coffee  
I thought you will visit your mother today Kai  
It is me who was invited....  
I'm taking a shower now. Message you later Baekhyun

Kai: Just kidding.  
You guys will just ignore me  
You saw no other people when you are together

Baekhyun: It's because Chanyeol talks too much  
And you guys are just watching us

Suho: Isn't it you who have big mouth

Baekhyun: But I entertain you!!!

Kai: Don't lie. 

Suho: I'm going now. Have a safe day  
Enjoy your day

Kai: Me too bye

Baekhyun: go

Baekhyun left his seat to wash his plate. He has nothing to do and just waiting for Chanyeol. So he again visits twitter to get new updates.

He was comprehensively scrolling through it when he stumble on a not-so-innocent tweet from a fan He unconsciously bite his nails when he saw the fan edit that was tagged with his username.

It was him and Chanyeol both faces are inches away while lying on a bed. His right hand is touching Chanyeol naked torso and faces are filled with tension and desire while staring at each others eyes.

Baekhyun felt his heated cheeks and pursed his lips together with clouded mind. It was not his first time to see an edit of him and Chanyeol but this one is really bold and vulgar.

Because of too much focusing on his phone, Baekhyun doesn't notice the arrival of the other who silently slipped in on his unlocked door.

Chanyeol knew every single detail of Baekhyun's apartment and naturally made his way to find his best friend.

Baekhyun was about to close the app when a deep voice filled the space that sends an unusual and unfamiliar feelings on him.

"What's that?"

He nervously turned off his phone and faced the other with a forced smile.

"I.. I was just checking things on SNS. W..When did you arrived?"

"Just now."

He wanted to asked if Chanyeol saw something but decided to move on and proceed to the original plan.

"Okay. I bought Iced Americano. Let's go."

-

The two arrived on the sea just in time and Baekhyun couldn't hide his smile when his eyes are suddenly filled while fine white sands and eye soothing bluish sea.

He hastily removed his seatbelt and excitedly jump out of the car and run closely to the water like a child ready to enter a kid pool even forgetting that he was with someone.

"Hey! Baekhyun wait!"

Chanyeol who was just about to park his car helplessly watch the other run to the sea like a puppy who found his favorite food.

"Did he just left me here?" 

Following the excited puppy, Chanyeol happily made his way to Baekhyun who is now being chased by the waves.

"Hey be careful! You don't have extra shoes with you."

Baekhyun faced his direction wearing his cresent eye smile and genuinely laugh.

It took his breath away. Baekhyun is really handsome and charming. Chanyeol felt his heart shinking with the sudden emotion.

"Faster dumbo! You're a turtle aren't you!"

Chanyeol smile widely and run into the other to give a surprise backhug that made the one inside his arms frozen on his feet.

Baekhyun felt a warm breath against his left ear where Chanyeol's head is located and heard the small laugh coming from his lips.

His face heated and felt something on his stomach.  
It is already normal for them to be this close but he don't understand why his body is reacting really unusual. 

But he won't deny the comfort of their current position.

They just stay silenced while watching the breath-taking view of sea and listens to the calm sound of clashing waves.

At this moment, it feels ethereal. No cameras around, no people chasing them, nothing is being rushed, no limit and boundaries. It's just two of them at the middle of the bluish sea bodies pressed against each other, slowly dancing side by side. Suddenly, it feels like the time just stopped, for both of them.

Baekhyun wants to know what Chanyeol was thinking at this moment. His heart is beating really fast and he's afraid that Chanyeol might here it because his face is right beside his.

He feels the heat on his neck when the other is giving him small kisses on his ear. He wants to unclapsed Chanyeol's hand on his waist and give them personal space but his body feels like it stopped working.

Again, this things should be natural. They've done this multiple time, the hugs and non-malicious kisses but at this moment, it feels different and he wants to explode. Why is he feeling this. And why he could feel Chanyeol's heart beating fast as his. 

The tension is present. Baekhyun felt his body heat rise every second. He felt his body getting weak. And Chanyeol kissing his back ear is not helping.

"W-why are you kissing me... stop it" his breathing is starting to get ragid. And if the other don't stop, he might lose into something he don't know.

He felt his smile on his skin and felt confusingly dissapointed when Chanyeol stop giving him pecks.

Baekhyun is about to breath his heart out when he felt a hand caressing his clothed stomach. And it is not his. 

There is something that wants to escape from this mouth but it was sealed by biting his lips. He couldn't take this anymore. He'll get crazy if they don't distance themselves.

Baekhyun tried to calmy wriggle his body to signal Chanyeol to remove his hands from the hug but it just worsen the situation. With his body trying to get off, he unconsciously brushed his butt on Chanyeol's crotch that made the other gasped.

Baekhyun felt it. And he is aware on how flushed his face right now. Because of this, his body moved on its own and forcefully untangled himself from the strong arms.

Chanyeol did not try to stop him anymore and tried to avoid Baekhyun's eyes because of shame.

They remained on that awkward situation for a minute before Baekhyun tell them to go home already.

His plan to eat on a restaurant with Chanyeol after visiting a beach suddenly buried on the sand. He just wanted to go home and collect himself, to have self-understanding and what so.

_

They sitted on the car in silent. Michael Learns song is filling the awkward silence between them.

~Since you came into my life  
The days before all fade to black and white  
Since you came into my life  
Everything has changed

Paint my love  
You should paint my love  
It's the picture of a thousand sunsets  
It's the freedom of a thousand doves  
Baby, you should paint my love~

Baekhyun tries to evaluate things that just happened to them a while ago. 

It is different from the usual them. It is scary and really unpredictable.

Why did they ended up in that awkward situation.

But he doesn't know what's with him.

That he wanted it to happen again.

But with no worries and just them, and the questionable feelings lingered on them.


End file.
